Panawagan ni Gin, Ipalit ang Gintama sa Naruto!
by aStRalBlaSt
Summary: Habang nagbabasa si Gin ng Jump, napansin niya ang palapit na pagtatapos ng Naruto. At dahil doon nagsagawa siya ng isang kampaniya para ipalit ang Gintama sa Naruto bilang isa sa BIG FOUR na kinikilalang manga sa buong mundo. Magiging tagumpay kaya ito?


**PAUNAWA**

Ang mga susunod niyong mababasa ay isang entry dapat sa kompetisyon ng HeroTV noong isang taon ngunit sa hindi ko alam na dahilan hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin sinasabi ang mga nanalo kaya maaring hindi nila tinuloy ang kompetisyon dahil kulang sa mga partisipasyon. Ilalagay ko nalang ito dito para kahit papaano ay mayroong makakabasa. Uulitin ko po, ito ay ginawa ko noong kasagsagan ng Hunyo ng nakaraang taon kaya ang mga palabas na nasa HeroTV noon ang nakalagay dito katulad ng Shiki at Jigoku Shoujo na bago pa lamang nilang pinalalabas sa TV.

* * *

"Sa wakas Sasuke bumalik ka na rin dito sa Konoha!"

"Maligayang pagbabalik Sasuke!"

"Gin pwede bang hinaan mo ang pagsasalita?" Nagbuntonghininga si Shinpachi at nagpatuloy magpunas ng mesa. "At bukod doon hindi ganyan ang boses ni Naruto at Sakura! Nakakapanginit ka ng ulo! Ayusin mo!"

"Manahimik ka nga Shinpachi! Nawawala ang konsentrasyon ko!"Sigaw ni Gin habang nangungulangot at nakahiga sa sofa at nagbabasa ng paborito niyang manga na Jump. "Malapit ng matapos ang Naruto. Eto na ang tamang panahon para ang Gintama naman ang pumalit dito sa Big Four. BWAHAHAHAHAHA" Ang pahalakhak na dagdag ni Gin.

"Haaay si Gin talaga, pag nagbabasa ng Jump hindi mo makakausap ng matino." Ngumiti si Shinpachi at patuloy na naglinis.

"Papasok!"

Lumingon si Shinpachi at sinabing, "Ikaw pala yan Ate. Anong naisipan mo at napadaan ka dito?"

"Okay ka lang ba Shinpachi?" Ang tanong ng kanyang Ate na lubos na kanyang ipinagtaka.

"Oo naman ate! Bakit mo naman nasabi yan?"

"Ikaw lang kasi ang tao dito. Nag away ba kayo nila Gin?"

Tumingin si Shinpachi sa buong kwarto at nagulat na totoo ngang siya nalang ang tao. "Parang kanina lang nagbabasa dito si Gin, bat bigla siyang nawala! Aalis muna ako Ate hahanapin ko muna si Gin." Inihagis ni Shinpachi ang tualyang ginamit sa paglilinis at tumakbo pababa.

"Hindi na talaga nawalan ng kasiyahan etong tatlong ito." Nagbuntong hiningi si Otae at napansin ang manga na iniwan ni Gin. Kinuha niya ito at binuklat para basahin. "Eto ba yung sinsabi ni Shinpachi na binabasa ni Gin?"

"Gintama ipalit sa Naruto! Gintama ipalit sa Naruto! Gintama ipalit sa Naruto!" Ang patuloy na sigaw ni Gin sa madlang tao.

"Gin ano na naman bang kalokohan itong ginagawa mo?" Ang sabi ni Katsura habang papalapit sa kaniya.

"Kelangan ko ng magsimulang magkampanya para kami ang pumalit sa Naruto sa Big Four!"

"Kaya bang palitan ng Gintama ang Naruto? Ang pagkakaalam ko ay hindi pa tapos ang Naruto para mawala sa big four."

"Hindi! Nabasa ko sa latest chapter ng Naruto na bumalik na si Sasuke at dahil doon wala ng buhay ang Naruto kaya mapipilitan na ang mangaka nitong tapusin ito. O baka kelangan rin nating ng isang matinong plot para matauban ang Naruto." Tumigil si Gin at nagisip.

"Paano kaya kung kelangan natin ng isang kaibigan ko na tumiwalag sa Yoruzuya o kalabanin lang ako ng walang dahilan! Pwede si Kagura kaso mukhang mahirap paalisin yun dahil sa pagkain. Sino pa kaya? Hmmmm Si Sadaharu?"

"Si Shinpachi kaya?" Ang suhestyon ni Katsura kay Gin.

[Naruto meets Gintama Dream Sequence]

Kagura: *naiyak* Gin si Shinpachi umalis na sa Yoruzuya. Maghihiganti daw siya sa Ate niya. Wala nang maglilinis ng kwarto natin Gin! Wala nang ring magluluto! Wala na tayong aasarin!

Gin: *humarap kay Kagura at ipinakita ang kamao niya* Wag kang magalala Kagura ibabalik ko siya dito.

[Next Scene]

Shinpachi: *epic dramatic pose with windy effect* Ipaghihiganti ko kayo dahil ipinakain sa inyo ang luto ni Ate. Hinding hindi ko siya mapapatawad. Ang mata kong ito ang nagsisimbolo ng galit ko kay Ate at ang maling desisyon niya na buhayin ako.

[End]

"Ha?" Pinilas ni Gin ang script na kanyang hawak at nag focus ang camera sa kanya. "Wag mo nga akong patawanin. Baka nga isa yang tao na yan sa dahilan at kaya hindi namin matalo ang Naruto."

"Tanong ko lang Gin bakit Naruto lang ang iyong gustong patalsikin?"

Tumingin si Gin kay Katsura ng medyo maangas at para itong naiirita sa tinanong nito. "Kasi eto lang ang anime na meron ang Hero Tv baka makasuhan tayo ng kabilang network pag siniraan ko ang mga anime na iyon."

"Gin paano naman ang Hitman Reborn?"

"Ha?" Tumingin si Gin at nangulangot. "Reborn? Ano yun? " Pumikit saglit si Gin at inisip ito. "AH! Yung anime na may bata? Wala saking dating yun hindi ako masinsindak sa isang anime na puro bata."

"Kung ganoon pala eh bakit ayaw mo nalang sila ang iyong patalsikin? Hindi ba mas madali ang ganoon?"

"Kung papatay ka na rin lamang dapat yung malakas na Katsura wala kang mapapala sa isang mahina at hindi ka sisikat dito!" Itinikom ni Gin ang kamao at nagpalabas ng apoy sa kanyang likoran para sa isang magandang epeks.

"Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" Ang sigaw ni Kagura at Shinpachi sa magkahiwalay na direksiyon.

"Oh Kagura at walang kwenta andito pala kayo."

"Anong walang kwenta?" Ang sigaw at reklamo ni Shinpachi sabay pansin kay Kagura na nakasuot ng isang uniporme. "Kagura san ka nga pala galing? Hindi pa kita nakikita simula kanina."

"Pumapasok na ako ngayon." Umikot si Kagura at ipinagmayabang ang unipormeng suot niya. "Napasok ako sa Namimori Middle School!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ang sigaw ni Gin at pingot kay Kagura. "Wag kang pumanig sa mga kalaban Kagura!"

"Anong kalaban ang sinasabi mo Gin?" Ang tanong ni Kagura habang tinatangkang kumawala sa pingot ni Gin.

Nagbuntonghininga si Katsura at unti-unting lumayo sa kinatatayuan nila Gin. "Elizabeth tara na, ayokong madamay pa sa kalokohan ng mga yan." Ang sabi ni Katsura habang sumusunod si Elizabeth sa likod niya. Umihip ang hangin at hinawakan niya ang buhok niya para sa isang dramatikong epeks habang malayo ang tingin.

"Kagura bukas nalang ha."

"Kain ulit tayo ng cake bukas!" Ang paalam ni Kyoko at Haru kay Kagura. Ngumiti si Kagura at tumango. "Oo, hanggang sa uulitin." Ang sigaw niya sa dalawa na lubos na kinagalit ni Gin.

"Gin, yung binabasa mong manga kanina hindi pala totoo. Gawa gawa lang ng isang fan ng Naruto ibig sabihin hindi pa matatapos ang Naruto." Ang sigaw ni Otae habang palapit sa tatlo na lalong nagpadagdag sa galit ni Gin.

Kumalas si Gin kay Kagura at naglabas ng laptop sa kawalan. "Ayoko na talaga! Ipapapatay ko nalang siya sa iba. Ipapadala ko ang paghihiganti ko."

"Gin, wag kang ganyan. Wag mong patayin si Masashi Kishimito para lang mawala ang Naruto sa Big Four!" Ang pagpupumilit ni Shinpachi kay Gin.

Ngunit huli na ang lahat. Napindot na ni Gin ang button. Wala na silang magagawa.

"Tinawag mo ako?" Biglang lumabas ang isang babaeng nakauniporme sa likod ni Gin na ikinagulat nilang tatlo. "Kunin mo ito. Kung talagang balak mong maghiganti sa taong naging masama sa iyo hilahin mo ang pulang sinulid….."

"Alam ko na yan halos every episode mo na sinasabi yan e." Pinutol ni Gin ang pagsasalita ng babae at hinila ang pulang sinulid sa isang dayaming manika na hawak nito.

"GIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Ang paiyak na sigaw ni Kagura at Shinpachi.

Biglang nawala ang babae sa likod ni Gin at lumabas sa harap ni Shinpachi. "O kaluluwang nababalot ng kasamaan –"

"Anong ibig sabihin nito?" Ang nanginginig na sabi ni Shinpachi. "Bakit ako ang ipapadala mo sa impyerno Gin?"

" ipapakita ko kung ano ang kabayaran." Ang sambit ng babae sabay laho nilang dalawa ni Shinpachi.

"GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIN!" Ang sigaw ni Shinpachi habang nasa "impyerno".

"Ang bangkang ito ang magdadala sa iyo sa impyerno."

"Haaay nawala na rin siya!" Inunat ni Gin ang kanyang kamay at pinulot ang mga papel at karton na ginamit niya para sa protesta. " Umalis na tayo Kagura."

"Gin… si Shinpachi…" Ang nagaalalang sabi ni Kagura. "Paano na tayo ngayon? Wala ng magluluto at maglilinis." Ang dagdag niya habang umiiyak.

Nagbuntonghininga si Gin at hinawakan ang ulo ni Kagura. "Isipin mo nalang Kagura na nagsakripisyo siya para sa ikabubuti ng standing ng Gintama."

Tumango si Kagura at pinunasan ang kanyang luha. "Shinpachi pipilitin kong mabuhay ng wala ka," Tumingi siya sa langit at naglakad pabalik sa Yoruzuya kasama si Gin.

Kinagabihan habang natutulog si Gin at Kagura, nakarinig si Gin ng katok sa bintana. Bumangon siya at unti-unting tiningnan ang bintana.

"Gin isang na akong muling-nabuhay at kelangan ko ng dugo mo para mabuhay. Gin, papasukin mo ako. GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Ang sabi ng misteryosong imahe habang paulit ulit na nakatok sa bintana nila Gin.

The End?


End file.
